


Love in Many Forms

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, OC/OC, Shorter Wong/Yut Lung Lee, Sing/Oc
Kudos: 4





	Love in Many Forms

Shorter Wong, Yut-lung Lee, Jessica (OFC), Yukki (oc), Sing, Jody (OMC), Ash, Eiji

Summary:  
The anime finally put a flashback in...It wasn't much, but it was enough of a look at what happened with Yut's mom that I...no longer felt the need to write that fic I was going to write. So have an Incubus Yut fic instead, with wolf doggo friend Jessica. Here's a line I was going to use in the cancelled fic, though:  
"Mama? Mama...Mama!" the boy cried, staring at his mother's body.  
+++++++++++++||+++++++++++++++||++++++++++++++||++++++

The raven haired demon smiled as his wolf dog shifting friend rushed him, barking happily. Jessica, the wolf dog, yipped and wagged her tail fast enough to look like a blur, eyes glinting happily. The Incubus chuckled as he held her, petting her head and scratching behind her ears. The wolf dog yiped happily, tail wagging as she slid down so she was lying against him, instead of sitting or leaning. The demon smirked a moment, the smirk shifting into a happy grin as he continued to pet her. The wolf yipped and wagged, then glanced up at the pretty charcoal horns sticking out of softly waving raven hair, kept loose as usual. She made no sound as she pushed up to nip and paw at his horns, then slid back down again. He'd narrowed his eyes a bit, then huffed, when she'd done that, but now that she was back down he smiled at her. He kissed the top of her head, nuzzled her a bit, then said "Come on, let's go." She yipped happily at that, jumping up with a wag of her tail and following him. Yut grinned at the wolf dog, lowering a hand to her head while the other wove its way into his hair, to give a few scratches. He ran that same hand up to a horn, running it over said horn then shaking his head.

Yut hummed as he walked with his hand on Jess' head, insuring she stayed with him.   
He smiled as he glanced down at her from time to time, soon picking up a trot and moving on with her. The wolf dog yipped and flicked her tail rapidly a few times, then stopped. Yut chuckled at her, shaking his head in amusement then continuing on with the wolf dog. She actually wondered where they were going...but didn't question him, just followed. Yut smiled at her loyalty, faithfulness, petting and scratching behind her ears a few times. This only served to make her tail wag, faster and faster until his ministrations ceased. She huffed when he stopped scratching and petting, but she didn't complain further, just continued to trot with him. He grinned at the fact she continued to follow though he gave her no more scratches or pets, so he began to scratch behind her ears again. Her ears went back as though she didn't trust it...yet she let him do what he wanted, making small sounds to herself. Yut smiled as he continued his scratching behind her ears. Soon, they'd reached a portal, and now she knew where they were going: the human realm.

Yut held his arms out as he crouched, and she stepped into them. He stood with her, lifting with his legs to not hurt his back, and stepped into the portal while holding Jess. The wolf dog snuggled in for the short ride, though seemed surprised when he didn't put her down once in the human world. She tilted her head as she glanced up at him, yipping happily after and wagging her tail. The raven haired demon smiled down at her a moment, nodding his head twice as though to himself. However, Jess caught sight of the twitching of lips when he nodded, and tilted her head. She yipped and wagged again, nuzzling his hand. Yut chuckled and smiled again, petting her ears a few moments then walking again. He finally put her down, once more keeping a hand on the wolf dog's head, keeping close. He hummed quietly as they walked, glancing over every once in awhile to see her tail gently flicking one way or the other. He hummed gently to her and himself, smiling sweetly as he did so. They walked down to a street, walking on the sidewalk towards buildings and lights. Jess wagged her tail as she smelled food, distinctly able to separate meat from others.

Yut smiled as he watched her a moment, then focused on leading, watching where they were going. The raven kept his sights set in front of them, making sure they didn't crash into anyone or anything. Jess yipped quietly as she sniffed the ground and the air, tail flicking gently. She glanced to Yut when he chuckled, tilting her head as usual. He smiled down at the beautiful beast, wanting her to shift back but not wanting to freak people out...She yipped as she looked up at him, tail gently wagging. He hummed a moment, then continued on walking with her. Jess yipped quietly as she followed, looking like his shadow. Yut just had to smile at this, chuckling a bit. He hummed quietly a few moments then quieted down, just leading the way. The wolf dog yipped quietly at this, following him along as she should, good girl. He smiled gently at this, so glad she was such a good little girl. Her tail wagged as she saw his smile, and she raised up her paws one at a time, like a prancing pony. She yipped as she followed him down a street, looking around them.

Finally, they came upon a bustling area lively with activity, some sort of early celebration or something. She'd been told by Yut that it was the month of Dee sem ber, Desember? Dec-ember, that was it! She was so glad for her fluffy coat, because it was cold out...Yut had managed to conjure up a nice coat for himself, so he was good too; good. Jess yipped again as they joined the crowd starting to gather there, the two of them following along after said people. Yut hummed and smiled as he walked with her, hand on her head yet again; he wouldn't lose her in this crowd. He tilted his head as he noticed three people off a little ways ahead: a blonde, a Japanese boy, and a Chinese guy. Yut himself was a Chinese demon, or at least his disguise form was. Jess was an American demon so she seemed happy to notice that blonde. He gasped as, with a bark, Jess suddenly leaped forward and away from him, running full on towards that group. As he ran to catch her, he finally noticed a fourth figure lingering nearby...They didn't seem to be part of that group, so he wondered what they were doing.

Shaking his head, Yut fully focused now on chasing the wolf dog. The rest of the crowd had moved to the sides to let him pass, not wanting to deal with the canine themselves. Yut didn't realize he was heading straight for the three humans...He just saw Jess leap around a person and moved to follow, yelping as he crashed into someone...He looked up to see the Chinese guy, blushing as he quickly backtracked. He growled when he heard Jess give yipping canine-laughs...Snorting, he moved to grab her, deciding he was holding her from now on. She yelped as he picked her up, whining a bit. He scolded her quietly, then glanced to the humans. The Japanese boy was staring at Jess, intently. Yut tilted his head, then smirked as he trotted over, asking the boy "What's your name? Would you like to pet her? Her name is...you can call her Jess." he said. The boy nodded, saying "I'm Eiji; Oh, could I?! She's so beautiful; Jess, huh? What a beautiful name." he said.

The blonde one was scowling, which seemed his permanent face, and while the Chinese one looked a bit reserved, or something, at least he wasn't scowling. Eiji said "Oh, right! That's Ash, the blonde, and this is Shorter," and pointed to the Chinese man. "Shorter, huh?" Yut asked Eiji, gaining a nod. "Hello, Ash," he said simply, then turned to Shorter. "It's nice to meet you, Shorter," he said with a smile. Jess yipped and wagged her tail, giving a canine smile. Eiji smiled right back at the wolf-dog, reaching out a hand for her to smell. She yipped happily, wagging her tail, and sniffed his hand. She then licked his hand, causing him to squeak, then he was smiling. She made a canine humming sound, which one might think was a growl but it wasn't. She twitched her ears, flicking her tail a few times. She and Yut then both turned their heads, as they heard someone clearing their throat...Yut seemed relieved to see it was only Ash, and shook his head. He hummed a moment then shook his head again, glancing to Eiji and Jess. He smiled sweetly at them, then looked around just in case. He saw that individual still watching from afar...Well, closer now; wait, closer now? ! They'd moved closer to the group! He growled low in his throat, glancing to the humans then Jess...

She sensed his shift in mood long before hearing his growl, for she stiffened up and was still so when his eyes caught hers. She flicked her tail and twitched her ears, relaxing only slightly yet relaxing none the less. She lifted her head slightly, licking Eiji's hand then trotting close to Yut. They'd make a two creature line of defense, if they had to...The stranger watching them raised their hands, something only the two demons seemed to notice as said being seemed as inconspicuous as a leaf on the ground, perhaps on the edge of the water. Jess gave a low growl...then snorted, shaking herself. 

end part one


End file.
